Días como refugiados
by LeightonGranger
Summary: Hay algunos días que nos cambian por completo, aunque cuando nos levantamos no tenemos ni idea de ello.
1. I

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en la Tarea #4: "Familia Friki" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **I.**

Las olas rompen en la orilla lentamente, mecidas por el viento, con un susurro constante. El Sol despunta por el horizonte tiñendo las suaves nubes de naranja.

Heliopath, piensa Luna.

Se ha despertado muy temprano, acostumbrada todavía a dormir en el sucio y frio suelo de las mazmorras del sótano de la Mansión Malfoy, y ha salido a contemplar el océano, igual que las dos mañanas anteriores.

Se siente diferente, una ligera molestia en el pecho y un zumbido constante en la sien. No le molesta, está segura de que es normal, pero se encuentra más tranquila justo ahí. Donde está.

A través de los pies descalzos percibe el frio de la arena, que le araña suavemente la piel, y juega a enterrar los dedos entre las piedrecillas, disfrutando del contraste.

Se acerca a la orilla para sentir el frio del agua. Está helada y es como si centenares de pequeñas agujas le penetraran entre la piel, es una sensación divertida.

…

Harry Potter sale del baño, con una toalla envuelta en la cintura y goterones de agua cayéndole desde las puntas de su negro cabello. Se dirige al salón de El Refugio, espacio en el que duerme y ha olvidado su ropa.

Mientras rebusca entre el revoltijo de tela que son sus prendas y las de sus dos compañeros, un frio repentino le llega más allá de los muslos.

Se incorpora rápidamente mientras se tapa con lo primero que tiene a mano y se gira para fulminar con la mirada al culpable de que ahora conserve las gotas del cabello pero no haya ni rastro de la toalla sobre su cuerpo.

Su pelirrojo amigo está desternillándose de la risa a su lado, como un niño pequeño que ha hecho una travesura muy divertida.

—¡Ronald!

—Buenos días Harry —sonríe Ron.


	2. II

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en la Tarea #4: "Familia Friki" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **II.**

El ambiente en El Refugio es animado, dentro de lo posible, teniendo en cuenta que nuestros protagonistas están en período de guerra.

El sol sigue bajo, aunque ya no se esconde en el horizonte, cuando la casita de Bill y Fleur cobra vida: Harry, Ron y Hermione preparan la mesa para desayunar todos juntos mientras Bill, Fleur y Dean están en la cocina.

Desde los ventanales que dan al jardín, los tres jóvenes observan a Luna, quien está cubriendo la tumba de Dobby con flores amarillas y azules. Tiene el pelo sucio y revuelto por culpa del viento, que no deja de azotar suave pero constantemente.

Luna entra en el comedor con una ligera sonrisa y observa a sus, por ahora, compañeros de vida.

Fleur arruga la nariz cuando sale de la cocina y ve los pies sucios y descalzos de la otra rubia pisando su cuidado suelo, pero Bill le da los buenos días a la chica con una gran sonrisa y la mayor relaja el gesto.

—Buenos días a todos. Esta mañana será calurosa, los heliopath han salido a volar antes que el sol y ya estarán calentando el aire.

El resto la mira, ya no se extrañan de las curiosas afirmaciones de la joven, aunque siguen sin entender la mayor parte de lo que dice.

El desayuno transcurre alegremente, entre sonrisas, anécdotas y vivencias de cuando estaban en Hogwarts. Bill les cuenta que cuando era Premio Anual hizo más novillos que en los seis años anteriores, lo que provoca risas entre los presentes. Siguen charlando animadamente y entre todos organizan el día que les espera.

—Si no llueve por la tarde podríamos ir todos a la playa —propone Hermione.

Hay un murmullo de aceptación generalizado. Estar en guerra no significa no poder disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas.


	3. III

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en la Tarea #4: "Familia Friki" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **III.**

Justo al caer la tarde, los jóvenes huéspedes de El Refugio se dirigen a las rocas que quedan lo más alejadas posible de la casa pero que están protegidas por el encantamiento fidelio.

No es tiempo de bañarse, pero todos se descalzan rápidamente y sumergen los pies en el agua hasta los tobillos, como hacía Luna esta misma mañana.

—¿Qué creéis que estará ocurriendo ahora en Hogwarts?

La pregunta de Ron coge al resto desprevenido, y las reacciones son dispares: Hermione cierra los ojos fuertemente, Harry aprieta la mandíbula y Dean tensa los hombros.

Luna responde.

—Seguramente los profesores Carrow estarán intentando que los alumnos se torturen unos a otros, pero Neville los mantendrá a raya —Luna mira a Harry con una sonrisa—. Nos enseñaste bien, Harry.

Harry parece quebrarse un poco, pero recobra la compostura una vez más, y decide que definitivamente no pueden quedarse mucho más tiempo. En cuanto el señor Ollivander esté a salvo en casa de Muriel, Ron, Hermione y él mismo se irán.

Sin darse cuenta se han alejado bastante del lugar en el que debían permanecer y Harry experimenta una repentina sensación de desamparo. Como si estuviera lejos y cerca al mismo tiempo del resto de sus compañeros.

—¿Harry? —oye la voz de Hermione, que está a solo unos metros de él, como si una cortina de agua le bloqueara el sonido—. ¿Harry dónde te has metido?

La voz cada vez más aguda de su amiga lo pone en alerta y la llama. Pero nadie parece darse cuenta de que está a solo unos metros.

—No os mováis —la voz de Luna también llega a través de la cortina de agua invisible.

Harry se gira al oír un crujido, justo a tiempo de esquivar una bola de luz que se aproxima.

—¡Protego!


	4. IV

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en la Tarea #4: "Familia Friki" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **IV.**

La voz, dulce pero decidida, de Luna detiene la segunda bola de luz que se precipita hacia Harry, quién también ha sacado la varita y apunta firmemente hacia la gran roca que oculta al autor del ataque.

El moreno, una vez ha salido del shock inicial, se acerca a la piedra con la espalda erguida y habla con voz autoritaria.

—¿Quién eres? Sal y da la cara.

Harry está seguro de que sea quién sea, no puede ser peligroso, porque los seguidores de Voldemort no dudan en mostrar su aspecto cuando atacan, así que se mantiene firme con toda la tenacidad que es capaz de reunir.

Cuando empieza a flaquear y las dudas se le instalan en el estómago, una figura humana sale de su escondite con la varita en alto.

—¡Bill! —exclama Harry—. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

El mayor lo mira fijamente.

—No Harry, la pregunta es qué estáis haciendo vosotros.

El moreno no recuerda una sola vez en su vida en la que haya visto a Bill Weasley enfadado, sin embargo en este momento lo está fulminando con la mirada.

—¿Por qué estáis fuera del límite? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si os hubiera encontrado un Carroñero o un Mortífago y no yo?

El pelirrojo guarda su varita con un rápido movimiento y los otros dos también la bajan.

—¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si no hubiera sido un encantamiento iluminador lo de antes? —sigue el joven melenudo.

Los dos chicos permanecen callados, Luna observa a Bill con interés y Harry siente un nudo en el estómago. El pelirrojo tiene razón, ¿y si casi le hubiera alcanzado una maldición mortal?

—No me he dado cuenta hasta que ya estaba fuera, y no podía volver atrás aunque veía a los demás —dice Harry.

—Vayamos a casa, ahora os lo cuento.


	5. V

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en la Tarea #4: "Familia Friki" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **V.**

El ambiente de la casa es algo más tenso que durante la mañana. Bill acaba de contarles a los jóvenes que existen hechizos complementarios al encantamiento fidelio, como desaparecer de la vista de los que están entre los límites por si hay una batalla y no quieres que se interpongan tus seres queridos.

Si no ven, quizá no peligran. Ese es el propósito.

El resto discute sobre si esta medida es útil o es incluso peor para los de dentro, mientras Luna observa a su alrededor.

Un hogar cálido, amigos que discuten y se requieren con la misma intensidad, un lugar en el que el amor es la fuerza que rompe, rasga y repara con tanto ahínco que es imposible pensar que deje de serlo alguna vez.

La joven se da cuenta de que la sensación de pesadez y hormigueo que sentía esta mañana, ha dejado paso a un ligero calor que se extiende des del centro del estómago hasta las puntas de los dedos de los pies y que le provoca una bonita sensación de seguridad.

El lugar en el que se encuentra ya no es extraño y los que la rodean son verdaderamente amigos suyos. Esa certeza llena la cabeza de Luna de un agradable hormigueo y solo puede alzarse en medio de la discusión y besar uno por uno a los integrantes del curioso grupo que forman los actuales habitantes de El Refugio.

Sube las escaleras para ir a ver al señor Ollivander, que sigue reposando en una de las habitaciones, cuando una mano la para.

Se gira y se encuentra con los verdes ojos de Harry Potter que la miran.

—Oye Luna, aún no te he dado las gracias por...

—Los amigos nunca tendrían que pedir perdón ni dar las gracias —corta ella con una sonrisa.


End file.
